


La caccia dei duchi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Transformation, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella foresta di fronte al palazzo del Duca e sua figlia si trovano dei terribili cacciatori.Scritta per:BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 4: INCEST E I SUOI FRATELLI (DI BADWRONG)[Originale] Male/Male|Furry; transformation; werewolves; dub-con.
Series: I grandi lupi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183886





	La caccia dei duchi

La caccia dei duchi

Kristoph sollecitò il gruppo dicendo secco: “Sbrighiamoci. Abbiamo solo due giorni per consegnare i messaggi al castello di Heidelberg, al duca” disse secco.

Oliver sbuffò sonoramente.

“Non ci stiamo riposando da ore! Sono stanco di correre, ti prego” implorò, i piedi gli dolevano. Rabbrividì vedendo la paura negli occhi di Kristoph.

“Non smetteremo di correre finché non avremo lasciato la foresta” abbaiò.

Oliver annuì e proseguì a corrergli dietro. Si arrampicarono lungo delle rocce.

Oliver rischiò di scivolare, Kristoph gli afferrò la mano e lo attirò a sé, rimettendolo in piedi.

Oliver arrossì. < Me l’aspettavo così ruvida, ma non così calda, grande e… rassicurante > pensò.

“Restiamo vicini” ordinò un altro di loro.

Kristoph bisbigliò ad Oliver: “Stai vicino a me e non guardarti mai indietro”.

Oliver annuì.

< Di preciso da cosa stiamo scappando? > si domandò.

***

< Chi avrebbe mai detto che avrebbero mandato un gruppo così folto di contadini per recapitare un messaggio. In fondo tra il villaggio e il castello non c’è questa distanza.

Non sarebbe stato meglio mandare un vero messaggero usando una carrozza?

Non riesco a capire.

Flake e Till sono i più giovani, non gli è ancora cresciuta la barba. Eppure sembra che loro fratello Richard gli abbia detto qualcosa che io non so. La conosce anche Kristoph, io sono l’unico ad esserne all’oscuro.

Non solo molto più grande di Flake e Till, ma abbastanza per essere andato anche a caccia da solo e non capire dove sta il problema. Sono venuto spesso nella foresta, anche se mai così in profondità.

La ‘zona nera’ come la chiamano non l’avevo mai visitata > pensò Oliver.

“Non dovremmo seguire la strada?” domandò Flake.

Richard rispose con tono secco: “La strada è finita. Da qui in poi non c’è, bisogna tagliare per il bosco. Ricomincia un paio di leghe dopo il limitare della foresta dall’altra parte”.

Till gemette: “Che seccatura”.

< Kristoph ci sta guidando. Non è solo il più grande, ma è già stato in questa foresta. Io lo stimo da quando eravamo piccoli. Eravamo vicini di casa e lui mi controllava quando ero bambino, quasi fosse mio fratello maggiore. Anche se sono felice che non sia davvero mio fratello.

Sono anni che guardando lui non penso ad un fratello > pensò Oliver, avvampando. < La differenza di età e notevole, ma è lui ad essere notevole nella sua interezza >. Le piante dei suoi piedi avevano iniziato a sanguinare dentro le scarpe. Rabbrividì notando degli occhi rossi e accelerò.

“Non devo voltarmi indietro” bisbigliò tra sé e sé. < Devo aver visto male. Probabilmente erano gli occhi gialli di un lupo e mi sono sembrati rossi > si disse, avvertendo un nodo alla gola. < Anche se non ho sentito ululare >.

I rami scricchiolavano sotto i loro piedi.

< I fratelli Schneider sono veloci, Richard è anche molto forte. Non penso abbiano paura dei lupi. Anzi, nei periodi giusti ne vanno a caccia per venderne le pelli, ancora tutti insieme. Io preferisco i cervi e la cacciagione più piccola.

Però Kristoph una volta ha affrontato un orso con un altro gruppi di cacciatori! Cosa mai potrebbe spaventarlo? > s’interrogava Oliver.

Till domandò: “Ci fermeremo a mangiare?”.

Flake gli fece eco. “Dobbiamo anche accamparci”.

“Più avanti, così domani mattina all’alba saremo pronti a rimetterci in marcia” ordinò Kristoph. Fece una smorfia. “Anche se avrei preferito fare un’unica tirata”.

Richard sospirò.

“Dobbiamo anche andare in bagno e i più giovani non possono reggere” gli ricordò.

Oliver annuì alle sue parole.

***

I giovani uomini erano seduti intorno ad un fuoco che alimentavano con dei rami, addentando con forza i panini che avevano tratto da delle sacche di pelle che portavano addosso.

Oliver si concentrò sul sapore di carne affumicato e formaggio, i due gusti salati gli pizzicavano la lingua.

Alzò lo sguardo e arrossì vedendo che Kristoph gli si era avvicinato, strisciando seduto accanto a lui.

“Domani vedi di stare al passo. Non voglio ti prendano” ordinò.

Oliver chiese: “Cosa potrebbe prendermi?”.

“Kristoph, non farlo spaventare. L’odore della paura potrebbe attirarli” ringhiò Richard.

Oliver fece una smorfia.

“Non sono spaventato, solo arrabbiato. Perché nessuno di voi mi dice niente?” domandò. Vide il terrore passare sul viso di tutti i suoi compagni. < Non me lo diranno > ammise a se stesso.

“Conviene andare a dormire, appena finito di mangiare. Io e te, Kristoph, faremo i turni per controllare il fuoco” disse secco Richard.

Kristoph annuì.

***

Oliver si avvicinò a Till, continuando a marciare.

“Vi ho sentiti urlare stanotte. Cosa ha cercato di afferrare Flake?” gli domandò.

Till fece una smorfia.

“Non posso dirtelo. Loro ci osservano, ci seguono, ci desiderano. Non voglio parlarne” ringhiò.

< Sembra quasi che abbia paura di evocare qualche mostro soltanto a nominarlo > pensò Oliver.

“Tuo fratello zoppica” gli disse.

Till annuì.

“Se la sua caviglia dovesse aggravarsi lo porterà Richard in spalla” gli rispose.

Oliver pensò: < Ora sì che è facile diventare paranoici… Forse ho visto davvero degli occhi rossi >. Accelerò il passo. < Non devo avere paura! Dicono che li attrae, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti si comporta come un animale >.

***

“Landers, tieni il passo” ordinò Kristoph.

Oliver annuì, gli girava la testa. “I piedi non vogliono collaborare…” gemette.

“Datti una mossa. Non voglio morire perché rallenti” sibilò Richard.

< Io mi chiedo come faccia ‘lui’ a non rallentare col fratello sulle spalle! > pensò Oliver, scuotendo il capo.

“L’ultima volta che un gruppo è andato hanno lasciato indietro Paul. Non ha più fatto ritorno” ricordò Kristoph con voce cavernosa.

“Ormai è successo l’anno scorso. Inutile disperarsi per lui adesso” mormorò Till.

“Questo per dirvi che se uno di voi scompare, gli altri non lo cercheranno. Se uno viene preso, occuparsene significa condannare anche gli altri” spiegò secco Kristoph.

Richard annuì.

Oliver accelerò il passo, mantenendo il ritmo degli altri nella lunga marcia.

< Paul era il fratello di Kristoph, quello vero. Io non ci avevo mai avuto a che fare direttamente, era troppo grande. Si occupava dei campi di famiglia insieme al padre.

Non sapevo fosse morto così. Mia madre mi aveva detto che aveva avuto un incidente col trattore.

Chissà perché in paese si è mentito su questo punto > s’interrogò.

***

Gli alberi si aprirono, lasciando spazio ad una verdeggiante radura al centro della foresta. In essa sorgeva il castello di Heidelberg.

“Siamo arrivati” esalò Oliver.

“Vorranno controllare che Flake non sia stato morso” disse Kristoph.

Richard annuì, rispondendogli: “Fortunatamente si è solo spezzato l’osso, è evidente non ci siano segni di morsi”.

< Quindi si tratta di un grosso animale alla fine. Cosa può essere peggio di un orso? > si chiese Oliver.

“Rimanete vicini. Qui il giardino è illuminato, state alla luce… Chiederemo di entrare…” disse Kristoph. Le sue parole vennero coperte da un ruggito così forte da assordarli.

Oliver sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

Flake iniziò a tremare, Richard accelerò il passo e Till si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

“Questa foresta è malvagia” bisbigliò Kristoph.

Corsero tutti verso la porta, iniziando a bussare.

“Per favore! Per favore lasciateci entrare!” gridò Richard, tempestando il massiccio legno di pugni.

“Uno di voi sta sanguinando?!” gridò una guardia, affacciandosi alla finestra.

Oliver impallidì, vedendo file di guardie e servitori armati puntare delle armi contro di loro.

“No, nessuno. Abbiamo una missiva!” implorò Till.

“Vi supplichiamo. Sono qui” supplicò Flake. Scoppiò a piangere, rischiando di soffocarsi.

“Ignorateli e basta”. Una voce femminile risuonò secca.

Una maschile, più vellutata, la richiamò. “Fateli pure entrare. Non sarebbe cortese farli sbranare”.

La porta si aprì.

Kristoph entrò davanti ad Oliver, mentre Richard afferrò l’altro fratello per la mano, tenendo saldamente quello sulla spalla.

***

Oliver si affacciò alla finestra e trasalì. Riconobbe Paul che camminava in giardino, stava chino ed i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso.

< Ollie, tu stai impazzendo. Non può essere > pensò. Serrò gli occhi, se li strofinò e li riaprì. Alla luce delle torce c’erano solo ghiaia e le impronte dei loro passi. < Ecco, infatti. Forse è meglio approfittare dell’accoglienza generosa del Duca. Non mi aspettavo ci avrebbe offerto delle stanze per riposare e una carrozza per il ritorno.

Ora mi faccio un bel bagno. Sono felice di non dovermi rifare tutta la foresta a piedi correndo >. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli. Il laccetto che gli teneva fermo il codino si era sciolto.

_Richard sussurrò: “No. Anche se siamo arrivati, è meglio che tu non sappia cosa ci stava cacciando, Oliver”._

_Oliver chinò il capo._

_“Ai tuoi fratelli lo hai detto” sibilò._

_Richard negò col capo._

_“No, non io, ma nostra madre. Ricordi che dissero che nostro padre era morto sotto una valanga? Non era vero. Fu ‘preso’” rispose, allontanandosi._

Oliver scosse la testa, raggiungendo il bagno.

< Inizio a credere che al villaggio lo sappiano tutti ed io sia l’unico a cui non ha detto niente nessuno. No, non è possibile. Il reverendo Hans non sa tenere un segreto, è un pessimo bugiardo. Probabilmente non lo sanno proprio tutti >. Si grattò il capo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

***

Oliver si passò la pezza sul corpo, iniziando ad asciugarsi. < Qualsiasi cosa ci stesse dando la caccia, probabilmente ci vedeva come del cibo succulento. Quindi non vedo perché sia così importante non dirmelo >. Iniziò ad asciugarsi anche i capelli strofinandoli con foga. < Kristoph sembrava così sconvolto. Posso sentire nitidamente l’odore dolce del suo respiro, immaginare il contorno delle sue labbra >.

“Oh, per favore…” gemette frustrato. Gettò la pezza a terra ed iniziò a rivestirsi. < Perché devo essere così infatuato di lui?

Non posso fare a meno di pensare ai suoi grandi occhi blu oceano dai riflessi verde smeraldo. Ogni volta che mi si avvicina il mio cuore sobbalza.

Non sarà un nobile, ma ai miei occhi lo è. Mi sembra un uomo troppo bello per essere di così nobili origini >. Arrossì vistosamente. < Il conte ci ha invitato a cena, è meglio non andarci in queste condizioni > si richiamò.

***

< Il duca ha voluto sapere da quale villaggio venivo. Non sapevo ce ne fossero altri in zona. Ha voluto sentire tutti i nostri nomi, ci ha fatto presentare. Era cordiale, sì, ma mi sono accorto che era parecchio freddo.

Ha preso la busta per cui abbiamo faticato tanto e quando l’ha letta sembrava quasi contrariato.

Penso gli abbiano riferito la notizia di una rivolta. Alcuni di quei paesi di cui non sapevo niente stanno tentando di mettere su un esercito improvvisato per attaccarlo e ucciderlo.

Io di politica non ne capisco niente, ma le nostre terre sono prospere e le tasse non troppo alte. Ecco un’altra cosa che non so: perché ribellarsi? > si domandò Oliver.

Si stese sul letto, guardando il soffitto. < Non capisco perché Kristoph abbia preferito dormire invece che scendere con noi. Sempre che non abbia mentito al servitore per approfittarne e andarsene da solo a zonzo nel castello. Questo sarebbe più probabile, conoscendolo… O forse no. Durante questo viaggio è stato così teso e spaventato.

Si è perso una cena da re! Non ho mai mangiato così bene e così tanto >. Si grattò una guancia e udì bussare.

Andò ad aprire e sgranò gli occhi, mentre una fanciulla entrava nella stanza. Era riccamente vestita e aveva un’aria infantile e sperduta.

“Io sono Lady Dorothea, la figlia del duca” spiegò. Lo guardò con pieta, negando col capo. “Mi hanno detto che siete stati attaccati” gemette.

“Sì, mia signora. Una cosa terribile, ho avuto paura di perdere i miei compagni” rispose Oliver.

< Sono abbastanza stanco e lei è inquietante. Vorrei andare a dormire > si disse.

La Lady gli domandò: “Come vi chiamate?”.

Oliver fece un inchino goffo, chinando anche la testa.

“Oliver Landers, mia signora” si presentò.

< Il modo in cui mi guarda mi fa desiderare la presenza di almeno un servitore > pensò. La finestra si aprì di scatto per il vento, lo stesso che fece sbattere la porta.

Oliver trasalì.

Lady Dorothea gli disse: “Sai, in questo castello abbiamo sempre cacciato. Utilizziamo i ‘lupi’ ammaestrati…”.

“Si può ammaestrare un lupo?” bisbigliò Oliver, confuso.

“Sai, ogni volta che un gruppo di paesani come voi vengono a consegnarci le missive qualcosa va sempre terribilmente storto. Questa volta penso che andrà anche peggio.

Un orso ha ucciso troppi dei nostri lupi prima di venire abbattuto”. Proseguì lei a parlare, coprendo le sue parole.

“Non capisco” biascicò Oliver. < Che diamine di collegamenti mentali sta facendo? > si domandò.

Dorothea sorrise.

< I suoi occhi diventano quelli che ho visto nel bosco, sono rossi. La sua pelle alla luce della luna piena che filtra diventa sempre più pallida. Il suo sorriso smette di essere umano.

Il suo volto ha solo un’aria di familiarità con quello che era prima, perché ora ha due zanne argentee e luccicanti che le escono dalla bocca > pensò Oliver.

“Santo cielo…” gemette, indietreggiando, mentre dalla bocca carnosa di lei si alzava un ululato. Si voltò e cercò di scappare verso la porta, gridando.

La duchessa balzò e lo atterrò.

< Non può pesare così tanto > fu l’ultimo pensiero di Oliver, intento a divincolarsi, prima che un colpo alla testa lo facesse svenire.

***

< Lupi mannari… So che sono una leggenda e non possono esistere, ma non riesco a pensare ad altro da quando mi sono svegliato.

Mi fa così male la testa ed ho un profondo senso di nausea > pensò Oliver, con un lungo gemito.

< Non voglio crederci. Dev’essere tutta una specie di brutta favola, un incubo per il troppo camminare… >.

Singhiozzò rumorosamente, i capelli gli ricadevano sciolti e aggrovigliati sulle spalle.

< Tra me e la libertà c’è una pesante porta. Sono incatenato e le catene tintinnano ossessivamente ad ogni mio movimento. Questo rumore finirà per distruggermi, spaccarmi in due la testa.

Mi hanno dipinto la pelle, almeno credo. Che razza di maleficio vogliono farmi? Non lo so, però è già in corso.

Per diventare lupi mannari bisogna essere morsi da quello che ho capito e non ho segni di morsi. Però ho caldo e sudo, anche se qui dovrebbe fare dannatamente freddo > pensò.

“Liberatemi!” gridò fino a farsi andare via la voce.

Sentì tintinnare dietro la porta e sgranò gli occhi, la guardò aprirsi. Un servo lasciò entrare Kristoph e gliela chiuse alle spalle.

“Kristoph, grazie al cielo sei qui! Liberami” lo implorò Oliver.

< Mi sorride, si vede che è felice di vedermi. Però sta lì, fermo. Lo fisso a disagio e cerco di allungare la mano verso di lui >.

Kristoph indietreggiò fino alla porta e si appoggiò contro il legno.

“Mi dispiace che tra tutti abbiano deciso che sia proprio tu quello a non poter ritornare al sicuro” mormorò.

Oliver lo guardò interdetto. “Liberami” ripeté.

< Guardami! Sono qui, nudo, legato in una cella e tu stai lì a tersivergiare > pensò.

“Olli, vedi, non sono riuscito a procurarti due proiettili d’argento. Ne avrei usato uno per me e uno per te. Presto non sentirò più il bisogno di farlo, purtroppo.

Se ti può consolare, Richard e i suoi fratelli sono già ripartiti. Nessuna carrozza, ma se sono abbastanza veloci non li ‘prenderemo’” spiegò Kristoph.

“Kris, ma che diamine stai dicendo? Liberami da queste catene” implorò Oliver.

< Non riesco a muovermi. Non so cosa pensare. Si lecca le labbra mentre mi fissa, uno sguardo predatore nei suoi occhi >.

Kristoph lo supplicò: "Ti voglio. Voglio renderti mio, Oliver. Ti voglio marcare col mio profumo, in modo che non sarai più di nessun altro. Ti voglio come mio compagno…”

“Co-compagno? Dovrei sentirmi lusingato?” domandò nervosamente Oliver, con un nodo alla gola.

“I duchi hanno cacciato lupi troppo a lungo. La foresta li ha maledetti. Dobbiamo resistere. La rivolta si allargherà e loro moriranno e noi saremo liberi di vagare per queste foreste. Nessuno ci obbligherà ad attaccare altri esseri umani. Saremo solo noi, il ‘braco” spiegò Kristoph, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di un rosso vibrante.

< Sente il richiamo di una magia antica. Io non capisco niente di quello che sta dicendo > pensò Oliver.

Sospirò e riuscì ad afferrargli la mano. “Torna in te” supplicò, sentendo che l’altro lo accarezzava dolcemente con i pollici. “Ho bisogno di te. Ho paura” piagnucolò.

< Mi sorride, facendo scorrere la lingua sui suoi denti ora grandi e affilati. Nei suoi occhi vedo la lussuria, cresce sempre di più ad ogni secondo. Viene verso di me, cerco di sottrarmi, ma le catene me lo impediscono, trattenendomi >.

“Oliver, tu devi essere mio! Ti voglio così tanto! Lo so che hai sempre provato delle emozioni per me! Le ho viste crescere!” gridò Kristoph.

< Esito… Non riesco a scappargli, non ho mai davvero voluto > pensò Oliver, mentre le braccia avvolse il suo corpo. Inspirò il profumo dell’altro, si era fatto molto più intento.

“Olli” sussurrò Kristoph, desideroso.

< Puzza anche di brandy. Deve aver bevuto > pensò Oliver, mentre l’altro lo baciava, dominando la sua lingua con la propria, forzandogli le labbra perché le tenesse aperte.

Kristoph gli liberò la bocca facendolo respirare.

“ _Aaah_ ” gridò Oliver, mentre le mani dell’altro scivolavano lungo il suo petto. < Sono troppo sensibile anche per i miei canoni > si disse.

Le catene tintinnavano sempre più forte.

Kristoph lo baciò di nuovo, vorace.

< Mi sento come un dannato animale che ha represso troppo desiderio > pensò Oliver. “Baciami! Baciamo ancora così!” ululò disperato.

Kristoph gli accarezzò il viso, le sue unghie erano diventate così aguzze che gli graffiò la pelle.

“Ormai è iniziato, Oliver. Il tuo processo è iniziato” gli soffiò all’orecchio, possessivo. “Voglio morderti, voglio il mio profumo su di te”.

“Kristoph, non voglio diventare un lupo _mann_ …” esalò Oliver.

“Non te lo stavo chiedendo” ringhiò Kristoph. Lo girò e lo bloccò a terra, stendendosi su di lui.

Oliver gemette, il viso stravolto dall’orrore. < Ha una forza sproporzionata >. Rabbrividì totalmente, mentre fece scorrere la lingua dal suo collo fino al suo orecchio.

“Ti ho detto che sarai mio” soffiò Kristoph, con voce bacca e calda.

Oliver gorgogliò, mentre la sua virilità si sollevava.

< Mi sento così strano. Sento qualcosa muoversi all’altezza del mio stomaco… >. Delle placche gli crebbero sulla pancia, mentre veniva, sporcando di sperma il pavimento. < Il mio sedere si gonfia come un palloncino ed inizio a sbavare ed ansimare con la lingua di fuori. Eppure non mi ha morso! >.

La mano di Kristoph risalì lungo la sua coscia, appoggiandosi sull’inguine. “Ecco, così… Ora sì che sei eccitato” soffiò.

Si spogliò, illuminato dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestrella della prigione.

“Le tue dita sono così freddo” esalò Oliver eccitato, lasciando che l’altro lo accarezzasse. Lasciò che lo baciasse, premendogli la lingua fino alla gola.

< Lui è così rude. Non ha pietà o rimorso, solo istinti animali. Eppure trovo il tutto così dolce, vado in estasi >.

Kristoph lo sollevò per i fianchi e gli morse le labbra, facendole sanguinare. Il sangue gocciolò a terra, mentre Kristoph lo continuava a tenere sollevato con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli strattonava i capelli.

Oliver uggiolò.

< Ora anche lui ha la lingua penzoloni e sbava. Sembra un cane che si sta accoppiando. Grido con tutte le mie forze mentre entra dentro di me, spingendosi così a fondo che non avrei creduto anatomicamente possibile una cosa del genere. Come fa ad essere così dotato e come fa ad entrare in me completamente?

Grido, grido, grido ancora! Sì, è dannatamente spietato! Da umano non era così…

Il suo membro è dannatamente duro, come pietra, non capisco perché non sanguino > si disse.

Kristoph l’obbligò a seguire il suo ritmo. Lo graffiò, affondando le zanne nella sua spalla, mordendogli il collo.

< Le sue spinte diventano sempre più aspre. Sembra che vomiti saliva per quanto ne esce, mentre le mie urla non si capisce se sono più di dolore o piacere. Sembrano in ogni caso i versi di un lupo ferito. Mi lascia i capelli per giocherellare con un mio capezzolo.

Non riesco a sentire che sensazione viene da lì. Il suo membro si è così enormemente gonfiato dentro di me. Si è bloccato e mi costringe a muovermi come Kristoph. Come ha fatto a gonfiarsi dentro di me? >

Serrò gli occhi, muovendoli sotto le palpebre.

< Non stiamo facendo l’amore, mi sta ‘montando’… e la cosa non mi dispiace. Avverto tutto il mio corpo formicolare e non per i graffi, ma come se reagissi alla luce della luna.

Gli sono spuntate delle orecchie da lupo e una coda e lo stesso sta accadendo a me > si disse Oliver.

“Pe-per favore… ti prego…” supplicò tra le grida.

Kristoph venne e il suo membro iniziò a sgonfiarsi, Oliver ululò, mentre lo sperma bollente lo invadeva.

Kristoph uscì da dentro di lei e si sdraiò, spezzò le sue catene e se lo sdraiò sul petto. Si rannicchiò, stringendolo e si addormentò, con un sorriso soddisfatto.

< I nobili sono corrotti. Spero davvero che li uccidano > pensò Oliver. Si accarezzò il ventre. < Dovrei sentire lo stimolo di andare a caccia, ma non è così. I segni sul mio corpo si sono assorbiti dopo la trasformazione, ma le ferite rimangono.

Ho voglia di accoppiarmi ancora con Kristoph. Che diamine mi hanno fatto? Voglio correre nella foresta, trovare una caverna, un posto umido e sicuro >. Boccheggiò, gorgogliando piano, strofinandosi contro il suo compagno. Si passò la mano tra i capelli, erano diventati argentei.

Lo stesso era accaduto a quelli di Kristoph.

Da fuori iniziarono a provenire delle urla e dei colpi di cannone.

Kristoph aprì gli occhi e ghignò.

< La rivolta dei contadini è iniziata. Sarà una grande notte. Banchetteremo con i cadaveri di questi nobili, così vuole lo spirito della foresta > pensò. Accarezzò il ventre di Oliver. < Poi porterò Olli e ‘i cuccioli’ al sicuro >.


End file.
